The Strength We Hide In Our Eyes
by stands-tall-among-shadows
Summary: Bruce Banner encounters two young boys on the verge of death from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Runaways. Despite their appearance, these two brothers aren't as weak as they seem. One was experimented on at a young age similar to Banner. The other was cursed by his father. Can Bruce save and protect them? Will they find the strength to carry on?
1. Chapter 1

[I'm using two OC's in this story. I use them in many different stages of their lives, but they are going to be around 10 and 11 years old. This story isn't about romance either, mostly family. I'm trying to keep Bruce into character, but I suppose it depends what 'Bruce' you're used to.

Jerard- A young boy who is on the run with his younger half-brother, Hatori. He's a shy dense kid, with a big heart. Jerard was experimented on several years back. More of his past will be revealed later and his facial features will be described as I type.

Hatori- Clever, and soft spoken as his older brother. Has more street smarts, and was a witness to the horrors his brother was facing. Being Jerard's half brother, they had the same mother. His own father cursed him, saying he was useless and as such, Hatori indeed has a curse that follows him.]

I'm not trying to make this follow the Avengers movie, obviously since I have it set in before the Avengers even get together. Besides, that's why it's called fanfiction ;P Although I have it under this category because the facial features of Bruce in Avengers is the version I am using of him, as well as the Hulk.

I honestly am writing this on here, in fear of it being deleted on my computer. However I can't stop you from commenting, since I would appreciate some advice on it, just don't make me cry… please.

And So it Began

Banners POV

The young doctor made his way through the empty streets, tired, alone, and frustrated in so many ways. Everyone seemed to hate him, and for good reason. This was no ordinary doctor. If you pushed him too far, his anger would take control, and turn him into a mad man. His dark wavy hair was covering his tired eyes enough to keep the beast within. Normally his eyes were brown, but they had began to go green more and more frequently. He did what he could to help others, especially in their dying hours, but having a curse so painful, humiliating, made things harder for him. It was already raining out and the day was only getting started.

Jerard and Hatori

Not so far away, there was a fight breaking out as two young boys were fighting for their lives. They were already tired and exhausted, feeling their limits.

"Run Hatori!" choked the dark haired boy as he was being kicked repeatedly in the stomach, his blood coming out of his mouth as his green eyes were growing weary. "Don't look back... run," he repeated faintly as he felt his own spine crack after being thrown against the brick building, his eyes growing wide as a blood curdling shriek escaped his lips.

"This is what you get for walking on our side of the turf!" cackled the guys that had them surrounded. The boys luck was at its worst when they took the wrong road, leading them to one of the most violent gangs in the city. The authorities apparently weren't even around, figured.

"NOO! JERARD GET UP!" screamed Hatori as tears streamed down his face. Before he could run to his brother's side, he felt an icy blade pierce into his arm. Keeping himself from yelling in pain, the boy thrust all of his strength into the mans side, sending him to fall against the pavement.

"Wow, the kids got some spunk in him, you still don't look so good, maybe you should leave before you look like that pile of bones over there," the man smirked at Jerard up against the wall, panting heavily. He was losing blood fast as his head was struggling to stay up. The dark soft curls hiding his face were now soiled with blood and dirt.

Hatori felt another stabbing pain in his shoulder as his blue eyes grew wide in shock.

Seeing his younger brother being beat on now, began to make Jerard's remaining blood boil in anger as he clenched his fists. His body seemed to tremble as his head shot up, his eyes now a dark grey as his back seemed to slowly realign itself.

"Don't... don't touch, MY BROTHER!" he hollared as he forced himself on his feet, his eyes set a blaze as he ignored the pain in his spine, kicking the man from under his feet as well as the others surrounding them. The boys were silently hoping they would both die quick deaths, but these guys weren't going to show that kind of mercy on them.

"Thought I broke your back, runt," muttered one of the guys as he kicked Jerard in the stomach, hearing another crack as Jerard choked again. The rain turned into a downpour as their cries of pain echoed in the streets.

Bruce

Bruce Banner's ears perked up, hearing agony in the distance as his tired eyes narrowed. Keeping his temper in check, he ran off in the direction. 'Don't lose your cool, don't lose it' he thought to himself as he continued running as fast as he could. It had been a good six months since his last episode, and Banner didn't want to hurt anyone, ever again.

"HEY," Bruce hollered as he rounded the corner, spotting the pack of wolves around their prey as Bruce clenched his fists. "Come over here so I can kick your asses one at a time," he said as his eyes began to flicker on and off from green to brown.

"Shit the doctor of all people," the guys gasped as their faces paled at the very sight of him "Screw the kids, our fun's over here," they decided as they scrambled off. Everyone in the small town was aware of who the doctor really was. The majority of the town would probably kill the gang if they even tried turning the doctor in, mainly because Bruce was one of the few reliable doctors in the area, who charged nothing.

Bruce rushed towards the boys who were on the ground now, shivering and coughing heavily. Jerard was the only one conscious at this time, tearfully looking over at his brother.

"Please sir... save my brother...save him..." Jerard pleaded in a whisper as Banner checked over both of them quickly, applying pressure immediately to various wounds before scooping their small figures in both of his arms. Jerard's eyes were growing heavy, his loss of blood and stamina catching up to him as Banner let Jerard rest his head against his chest.

"Don't talk stupid, you'll be alright too," he said quietly as he felt Jerard trembling in fear as well as pain. Seeing not only their injuries, Bruce had noticed how light both of them were, as well as both of them having severely high fevers after checking them. "You should be thankful you're still alive," he said under his breath as he noticed Jerard's shaking lessening.

"Okay, thankss," slurred Jerard sleepily as the running pace Banner was going seemed to go with the beat of Jerard's slowing heart. The rain was drenching the three of them at this point as the doctor hurried on over to his shack of a house. Despite the outside of it, the inside was warm, cozy even.

Bruce laid the boys down gently on one of his cots, getting a better look at them as he applied a cold compress against both of their foreheads.

"I'm going to work on your brother first, but you need to do me a favor in return and stay awake," said Bruce firmly as Jerard smiled weakly at this. He was already so sleepy; surely a nap would have been alright.

Banner shook his head quickly, getting the water out of his own hair before throwing a towel on Jerard, drying him off enough to get the chill off of him. Bruce cleaned and stitched up Hatori's wounds, as well as ending the internal bleeding. He made sure Hatori was all dried out and in a different pair of clothes.

Jerard was feeling his limits, his breathing lagging as his green eyes began to close heavily on him. He could barely make out his surroundings as the rest of his senses dimmed, his body beginning to shutdown. Banner's eyes set on Jerard's now unconscious figure, seeing the boy paler than ever as he hastily got to work on him as well.

Several Days Later

Hatori let out a raspy cough, startling himself awake as his soft blue eyes fluttered open with difficulty. It was hard to breathe as his chest heaved heavily, looking wearily to his side. Jerard was lying motionless next to Hatori on the cot. His body was radiating a lot of heat, probably warmer than what it should have been as Hatori worriedly scooted closer.

"Jer...Jarrid?" Hatori croaked a little as the doctor looked up and over at Hatori, seeing him stir.

"Nice to see you came around," he said calmly as he felt Hatori's forehead. "You're still a little warm," mumbled Bruce as Hatori looked up at him, a little confused as the doctor reapplied the damp cloth to his forehead. "Your brother will be out a little longer, but he will be alright," promised Bruce, his tone quiet, but firm as the boy began to relax, letting out a soft sigh as Bruce lightly pat him on the head. His blue eyes were revealed more as his wavy blond bangs were brushed aside. Bruce had noted earlier there were several strands of the boy's hair that were the same color as his eyes, a faded blue.

Hatori tried to speak more, but his throat was too dry. He wanted to thank him with all his heart, but his muscles weren't willing to move or let him speak up anymore. His arm felt numb as it rested over his stomach. It was all stitched up now, as well as his shoulder.

"I didn't think he was going to make it, but he should have been paralyzed from the waist down," Bruce thought over as he went on the side where Jerard was, his back miraculously aligned and back in place.

Jerard was cleaned up and had a bandage going around his forehead, his features paler than before, but his face seemed more calm as he slept on. Most of his wounds were healing, but hitting his head gave him a bit of a knockout.

"He has mono from seeing the symptoms, and you," Bruce looked up at Hatori, "you have pneumonia," he sighed as Hatori tried to process this, his mind still trying to clear up. "Both of you are exhausted, dehydrated, and malnourished as well," the doctor finished as he reapplied a compress to Jerard's forehead. He stood back up and went back by Hatori's side, lifting him in a sitting position. "This will help you sleep through tonight, it's going to be stormy out again," Banner said gently as he lifted the flask up to Hatori's mouth. The doctor normally didn't talk so much, but he knew talking would at least help calm his new patients. He was actually afraid he was going to lose both of them a few nights ago. As a doctor, he wanted to help those who were suffering be free from both pain and illness.

Hatori sipped the drink, making a weakly disgusted face at the taste in his mouth. It was bitter and strong as he struggled not to choke. It was a quick acting medicine fortunately as Bruce felt the weight of Hatori's head rest more on his arm propping him up, before gently laying him down. Hatori's soft blue eyes looked sleepily up at the doctor as a soft smile appeared on his face before falling back asleep.

"I wish I had been there sooner, maybe it wouldn't have been this bad," Bruce said to himself, feeling a little guilty before dimming the lights so he could get a few hours of sleep.

Jerard was the next one to wake up in the middle of the night. His eyes slowly opened as he vaguely felt his surroundings around him. A wave of panic went through him as he struggled to get up.

"H-Hatori? HAhh," he uttered as he winced in pain, his head throbbing heavily, as well as his chest feeling like it was on fire. Jerard trembled a little, unsure of his surroundings as he felt his brother next to him. "Hatori," he whispered as he weakly held his brothers warm hand, sighing in relief at the feeling of a pulse.

Bruce jolted awake at the boy's feeble cry, going to his side to see if there were any complications.

"He woke up before you did," Bruce said quietly as he lightly pat Jerard's head in the dark, careful not to hurt his head. "You'll both be alright, but it's late and you need to go to sleep," he said as Jerard looked up into the darkness. He couldn't see the man's face, but his presence felt warm, comforting even as he felt his hair lightly being stroked. While doing this, Bruce inserted a new IV into Jerard's other wrist. He wanted to be sure both of them could wake up at the same time later in the morning.

"Sir... why did you..." Jerard took in a deep breath of air as his eyes began to get heavy. He felt so wide awake a few moments ago, but now a blanket of drowsiness seemed to hoover over him as his mind grew foggy.

"Why did I save you? Is that what you're asking?" suggested Bruce as he felt Jerard nod from under his hand. "Well, being a doctor, doctors save lives," he said as if it was so obvious.

"Hero?" Jerard's soft voice said sleepily as Bruce couldn't help but smirk a little at the word.

"We try to be, but sometimes, we can't save everyone," he explained as he watched the boy's eyes blink repeatedly.

"You saved Hatori..." Jerard murmured as a few tears went down his face. "thank you. Was so scared of... losing him," Jerard slurred a little as his watery eyes finally closed. Bruce frowned a little, wiping off Jerard's sweat and tears with a tissue before sitting back down in his chair.

"Boy's shouldn't cry," he murmured to himself before repositioning himself in his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JUst remember, I am doing this to help better shape both of my OC's I'm sorry if it sucks, and I'm sorry if you aren't a fan of OC's (Personally, neither am I) but I'm not expecting any good comments or reviews. If you want to humor me or remind me that I have other stories to finish, I guess I'll might look into that, since I am on summer break till college starts again.) If you want me to change it up a little later, I might edit and have it a bit after the Avengers got together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Morning

Hatori woke up again before Jerard. His eyes were glazed over, but his head struggled to raise itself off the pillow. Hatori's lungs felt like lead, heavy as he took in shallow breaths of air. Thru his fuzzy vision, he saw Jerard still next to him, now beginning to stir as well. Both of them felt so drained, as though all of their energy left them, leaving them lay limply on the bed as Banner carefully changed their bandages.

Despite Jerard's attempts, his eyes wouldn't open. He could feel his surroundings around him, but his eyes refused to flutter open as sweat and a chill went down his spine. Jerard's breathing was staggering; Banner noticed this as Jerard seemed to fall in a deep sleep. He carefully lifted Jerard in his arms and brought him to the back where he washed them up earlier. Setting Jerard down, Bruce gently undid Jerard's clothes, leaving only his shorts on.

"It's a nasty infection, I can't just leave him suffering in bed with it," he said to himself as he placed the young boy in the half filled tub of cool water. It was already freezing and cold outside, but a few minutes in the water would hopefully bring his temperature down, and maybe awaken the boy from his swooning. Banner trickled water over Jerard's head and face, helping him cool off.

Soon enough after seven long staggering minutes, Jerard's green eyes fluttered open, but they were hazed over as he winced weakly in the tub. He couldn't see at all, his vision blurred over, but he felt someone hoist him up and wrap him in something. His hair was wet, but his face not as flushed now as he felt himself being carried on over to who knows where. Waves of dizziness spread on over Jerard, his stomach doing somersaults as he felt queasy and weak.

"Jarrid!" croaked Hatori as he was sitting up in bed now, seeing the doctor carry his brother in. Hatori felt frail and dizzy, but it didn't stop him from voicing his concern as his bloodshot eyes locked onto his brother.

"Lay down, you can't over do it," said Bruce a little sternly before laying Jerard next to Hatori, still keeping him wrapped up. "If your temperature doesn't go down, then I'll have to cool you off as well," Bruce said as he lightly pushed Hatori's head against the pillow.

Jerard felt the warmth next to him, snuggling against it as his mind drifted off. Hatori was falling asleep again, but it wasn't as peaceful of a sleep as Jerard's. Hatori was restless, but at the same time unable to move while his breathing began to slow more, making it difficult for him to take in air.

Banner was by this time sitting by Hatori's side, well aware of Hatori's condition as he gave him another dose of medicine. Hatori could barely swallow it as he choked a little before being given more water to take with it. His fever stayed about the same, but his agitation and restlessness seemed to increase as he thrashed repeatedly, his nightmares becoming more graphical as sweat poured down his face. He was being delusional, murmuring and trying to escape in his sleep as Bruce did what he could to cool Hatori off as well as keep him warm. It got to the point where Banner eventually did have to lay Hatori in the bathtub as well. By that time Hatori was in a heavy sleep, his body's strength was completely gone as he was laid in the tub like a rag-doll, but gently. He was still mumbling in his sleep, his words nothing but words randomly composed in sentences as Banner placed a wet rag over Hatori's forehead, hoping he could get him to calm down.

"arrid, wh-whers jarrid oing? ssee hess missing," Hatori slurred a little as Bruce quietly coaxed him, lightly patting his head and cradling him in his arms once he finished having him cool off. Hatori was all wrapped up as well now, the warmth Bruce's body gave him kept him sleeping as he nuzzled a little against Bruce's chest. His restlessness subsided, but Bruce was worried that the illness may be even worse if he didn't keep Hatori constantly warm. Pneumonia wasn't something to mess with, especially since Hatori was still recovering from open wounds and loss of blood.

Jerard he was also worried about. He had felt Jerard's abdomen, while laying in the bathtub, and he was aware that his spleen had been enlarging. It was easy to pinpoint since both they boys were so thin. Bruce was afraid it would burst if by chance the boy got into another fight anytime soon. Bruce's best option was to keep both of them warm and hydrated in bed, and not let them do anything that would strain their bodies. He also was going to keep them mildly sedated to prevent them from moving too much, as well as lessen their pain. The less irritation their stitches had, the better.

For the next few days the brothers laid half asleep, their eyelids opening and closing at random hours around the clock from their fevers and worn bodies. Banner had them both propped for a while, having some herbal broth and thin liquids.

"I probably should have done the smart thing and got a hold of your parents," Bruce said to himself, half smiling rather sheepishly as the boys looked up at him.

"They're dead," said Jerard almost too bluntly as Bruce facepalmed a little.

"Don't worry, they watch us from up there," Hatori add as he pointed his finger upward.

"I'm sure they do," Bruce smiled a little as he let them finish eating. Bruce wanted to head to town to get the boys some more clothes to change into, as well as blankets, but he didn't want to leave the boys there to fend for themselves if something were to happen. He decided to go across the street quick and use the payphone. He avoided cellphones at all costs, in fear of Ross tracking him as he dialed a trustworthy friends number.

"Thanks, Krissy. I'll see you soon," smiled Bruce as he hung up the phone and went back across the street to his place.

Jerard had insisted on standing up on his own, the large shirt Banner threw over him only a foot away from the floor, looking like a dress on him.

"Lay down Jarrid, you don't look so steady," Hatori warned his brother who was wobbling on over towards the door.

"I'll be okay," Jerard said, his eyes still hazy as he was about to grab the doorknob when it suddenly opened. Banner looked down and saw Jerard right at the door. "Worried... what if they, followed us?"

"You're a nosy one. Come on, lets get you to bed, I'm having a friend bring some clothes over. As for anyone following us, I doubt it unless they don't know who lives here," he said with a little smirk, referring to himself while scooping Jerard up in his arms carefully. Brushing Jerard's bangs aside, Bruce felt his forehead, frowning at the glazed eyes Jerard had.

"I told him to lay down," Hatori said calmly, knowing his brother was stubborn.

Bruce carefully laid the boy back onto the bed before covering him up. Jerard was delirious as he struggled with what he could muster from being laid down.

"W-we can't stay, he's... he's going to hurt us," Jerard murmured while panting heavily as Bruce frowned a little. "Hatori, let's runaway... just you and me," he insisted desperately as Hatori scooted on over closer to his brother, lightly patting his dark wavy hair while Banner pressed a cold compress against Jerard's head.

"We're safe here, Jarrid, you have to trust me. This doctor doesn't want to hurt us," Hatori whispered as his brothers eyes closed and he nodded off, his brothers other hand in his. Looking up at Bruce, Hatori gave him a weak, tired smile. "Sorry, I think he was having flashbacks again," Hatori apologized sincerely as Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of flashbacks?" asked Bruce, his face full of suspicion as Hatori slowly laid his head back against the pillow, sharing it with Jerard. Hatori wasn't feeling the greatest either, his pain showing on his face as he closed his eyes wearily.

"Can't tell you much," he admitted. "Sorry, maybe when... head clearss," he trailed off a little before falling back asleep alongside his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After several days of recuperation, Jerard was up and fully healed of his wounds. He still had the weakness from his mono, but it wouldn't be much sooner before that would also be gone. He was impatiently waiting for Hatori to wake up. His brother had been in and out with a steady fever. Jerard bit his lip nervously, not knowing how else to comfort his brother other than to gently pat his head and reapply the cool compress to his forehead.

Bruce had been wondering what the blond haired boy had been trying to say before he had nodded off several days ago. If the boys weren't going to give him answers, it was going to be difficult to diagnose these new problems occurring in his patient. After speaking with the other boy, Bruce learned their names, but Jerard who had spoken, refused to give anymore information other than that his brother, Hatori, was gravely ill.

"You're awake!" Jerard said a bit too loudly as his brother's sleepy blue eyes looked up at him, raising an eyebrow a little. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Can I get you anythi-?" Jerard was cut off as Hatori weakly whacked Jerard's leg with his good arm.

"Too many questions," Hatori yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his hand, a faint smile on his face at his brothers worry. "I'm okay, a little sore, and no thank you," Hatori answered his brother's questions gently. "How are you, Jarrid? Your energy's returned apparently," he said with a weak laugh as Jerard smiled sheepishly, his face going a bit rosy as he lightly pat his brothers damp head.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure when you'd wake up, this time," Jerard said quietly, his gaze lowering more as he lowered his voice. He hated admitting his worry, but Hatori was his only living relative, and best friend, so he had every right to be concerned. "This Mr. Banner said that he isn't a real doctor, but he still went thru a lot of trouble helping both of us," Jerard said as he turned to look over at Bruce, nodded out on the futon on the floor. "I think it's the first time I ever saw him resting. He never left our side until that lady came here and brought us lunch." Hatori woke up a little more as he heard this.

"Lady? Did she look anything like mother?" asked Hatori as Jerard shook his head.

"She's never coming back Hatori. I don't think those dreams of yours are always accurate," Jerard muttered as Hatori gave him a dirty look before scooting away with what he could, inching towards the end of the bed. His arm was still useless, bandaged on top of him, but he disregarded his current status.

"I was just curious, since I really don't remember much," Hatori breathed, struggling to get up as Jerard frowned at his brothers frustration before gently pulling Hatori back next to him.

"I know you'll remember again someday, but for now you have to trust me. I know you don't want to be back in that prison, and neither do I. We're both stuck here for now, and you need to heal," Jerard pointed out as he helped his little brother lay back down against the pillows.

"Good you're both awake, perhaps you can fill me in on a few things," Bruce said as the boys both looked up and saw their savior now well rested looking down at them.

"We don't need to tell him anything, Hatori," Jerard said quietly as he protectively put an arm over Hatori's shoulders. Bruce pulled up the fold out chair against the wall and took a seat.

"I only want to know if either of you have any other medical issues I should know about," Bruce said calmly. "I just need the facts so I can help you," he finished as Jerard relaxed a little, but kept his arm around Hatori.

"It's not that easy, but I'll tell you everythi-," Hatori said as Jerard hastily covered his mouth with his other hand.

"Don't be stupid! He can't know, it's for his own safety as well," Jerard muttered sternly as Hatori lightly bonked him on the head with his freehand, releasing his grip.

"It's stupid if we don't say anything. I'll tell you everything about me, Mr. Banner,"

Hatori uttered. "As for my brother, he'll crack when he's ready to," he smirked a little as Jerard sulked a little, looking the other way.

"Just call me Bruce," offered the scientist as he smiled a little as he brushed his dark curls away from his face, showing his concerned brown eyes. He looked a lot perkier than the past few days when he continued to watch over his patients.

"Very well then, Bruce," beamed Hatori as he sat up a little more. He felt like he could actually trust this stranger as he took in a deep breath for a moment. "I can't get into too much detail, but what I can tell you is, I'm missing a few... organs," Hatori said with a meek smile. There was an uneasy silence at his timid words before Bruce spoke up.

"Not what I was expecting... but okay," Banner thought over as he listened intently, clearly worried about what he was going to hear next. He just had a bad feeling.

"I have only one working lung, but that's minor. I am also anemic. I think the worst part is my heart valves are replaced with, I'm not really sure what, but I feel tired more than usual," Hatori explained.

"That's enough Hatori! You'll be okay, I won't have them cut you open again," Jerard said as he held his brother closer. The lights seemed to flicker on and off at the tone of Jerard's voice. "Damn Hatori, I wish they never gave me them. They should of let me die," he said bitterly while holding back tears. "You can't be my keeper anymore, I can't stand it!" Jerard grimaced louder as Hatori sheepishly pat his brothers back.

"I can't lose you either, so I'm glad I was able to save you-,"

"Don't you get it Hatori?!" snapped Jerard as his green eyes began to change into a golden hue as books, a chair, and several cabinets flew across the room.. "I'm not human anymore! I'm a hideous... being , and it's all because of those idiots. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to be normal and not be a vessel for this curse." Bruce was quietly listening to this, his hands twitching a little as visions went through his head on what he himself had to go through. He had a feeling he knew who was behind this. _'This has that General Ross's name branded all over it'_ he thought to himself dryly as the beast in the back of his mind couldn't agree more.

"And I don't want to hurt you anymore either," sobbed Jerard as he tiredly rested against Hatori's shoulder. Smiling a little, Hatori didn't have the heart to hit his brother over the head again. He was in enough pain.

"We're both stable now, aside from being mugged earlier.. We'll both heal over and then we can, well... I'm not really sure what else! We could be street performers or... Jerard? Jerard?" Hatori lightly poked his brothers face. Hatori's blond head tilted up as his eyes looked into Dr. Banner's. "Aside from his 'curse' he was talking about, he also has narcolepsy," he said calmly as Bruce bent forward and gently laid Jerard back down, laying his hand over Jerard's forehead. His temperature was normal, but he turned to Hatori as he pulled out a thermometer and gently inserted it into Hatori's ear, waiting for it to beep.

"Sorry, I need to be sure, since you are in the worst condition," Bruce explained apologetically before removing the thermometer after it beeped, displaying 99.9 degrees Fahrenheit. "So, you are missing some organs, that's interesting, as well as your brothers conditions. I'm afraid for your safety, I can't let either of you leave here. I have a feeling you are going to be in more danger if whoever did this to you, finds you again," Bruce said as Hatori looked up at him with soft blue eyes.

"I understand, but Jerard won't be swayed that easy to stay long. We have to keep moving. That's what he's always telling me."

"Well if both of you are constantly pioneering and gallivanting around, you will fall ill again and you will eventually be caught," sighed Bruce as Hatori shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but tell that to my brother who's more stubborn than an anorexic being forced to down a chocolate ice-cream cake," Hatori rolled his eyes a little as Bruce couldn't help but smile a little at the boys odd sense of humor.  
"Some advice for you kid, if you ever want to pick up girls someday, don't try to be funny, just be charming. I'm saving you from having to hear an old friend of mine give the same advice, but blunter," Bruce advised as he lightly pat Hatori on the head.

"Yea, I'm no good with jokes. Jarrid is the funny one, I'm just the sensible side," he smiled meekly as Bruce admired the honesty.

"I'll let you both get some rest. I have to make a few phone calls, but Krissy is coming over soon. She mentioned making some sort of stew," he said as he stood up. Hatori looked content with a new meal to try as he laid back down, careful not to bump his arm. "I'll be back soon," promised the doctor before turning some lights off.


End file.
